


Cover art for "The Odyssey" by buckyjerkbarnes

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Do not repost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "The Odyssey"





	Cover art for "The Odyssey" by buckyjerkbarnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyjerkbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjerkbarnes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Odyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592938) by [buckyjerkbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjerkbarnes/pseuds/buckyjerkbarnes). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2ROR6Dq).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
